rainbowmagicfanartfandomcom-20200215-history
Felicity the france fairy story
I write a story because when I'm on Gerry the Great Britain Fairy's page. I saw that LexsJB has written a story, so hope you guys, Even LexsJB, enjoy this story written by me and chapters written by Tallulah Topper. Please edit for any mistakes in this story but don't be too harsh. Megan Maylor Chapter 1: At the airport "I'am so excited to go to France today!" Rachel Walker said to her best friend, Kirsty Tate. 'and help Felicity, too!' laughed Kirsty. 'I wonder where could her French flag be? without her flag, everyone in France will speak the wrong languge!' When the girls are in London, they met Gerry the Great Britain Fairy. But something horrible happened, Jack Frost has stolen the flags while The World Tour Fairies have been away. Rachel and Kirsty has already found Gerry's flag yesterday. "We're here! said Serena. 'the city is big!' The girls rushed out to look. there were many buildings and many statues. 'Girls! shouted Mr Walker, we have a taxi! come on- it's time to go to France park! Chapter 2: Felicity appears! The driver drived The Angels, The Parents and The Girls to France park. when they arrived, the girls were thinking about the park. they ran off when their parents and the angels are too busy chatting, But, to the girls' dismay. The people in France were speaking Japanese instead of French. Incuding the grown-ups, Then someone fluttered out of Rachel's pocket, it was Felicity the France fairy! Chapter 3: Fairy Friends to the Rescue Felicity cast a spell to the girls when no one was looking. Then they arrived to France again! Everything was calm again. ad peaceful, and there's no one in there! But, to Felicity's dismay, Jack Frost was holding her flag! 'Oh my gosh!' cried Felicity, 'Jack Frost, please give the flag back to me!' "NO!" Jack Frost shouted, 'I'm not giving the flag back to you!' “But that belongs to Felicity,” said Kirsty. ‘No way!’ a goblin snapped at her, ‘This is our flag now! we've stole Krystal's too!' then the goblins and Jack Frost ran away, Rachel and Kirsty looked worried, did the goblins stole Krystal's flag too? Chapter 4: A chase! Felicity turn the girls into Fairies, and they flew up into the air, Rachel saw the plane that was flying towards them! the goblins were booing and shouting and screaming "HELP!" to Jack Frost, now Jack Frost can't fly the plane properly! 'Guys, we have to duck under before the plane hits us!' Kirsty said, then the fairies duck under the plane and they fly after the plane. and they got the plane- and pulled it down! Chapter 5: Jack France? ''Crash! ''The plane fell down, taking Jack Frost and his goblins with it. "I think I should call you Jack France." replied Felicity, 'all right,' said Jack Frost. "Then I'll give back your French flag," Jack Frost give the magic flag back to Felicity. 'No!' cried the Goblins. But Felicity has got the flag. "Thank you, said Felicity." Then Jack Frost hugged Felicity at once, 'That flag- you can keep it in your flag room,' 'Girls, thank you for helping me get my French flag back!" said Felicity. 'Which country are you going next?' "Korea," said Rachel. 'Then you'll be helping my sister- Krystal the Korea Fairy,' said Felicity, "Kirsty!" gasped Rachel, 'we're helping Krystal the Korea Fairy tomorrow!' Felicity cast a spell and the girls disappeared in a sphere hole, Chapter 6: Normal languges The girls are back to human size, and the girls found theirselves behind their Parents and The Angels, Girls, everyone in France is speaking French and everything is back to normal! said Lexy and Serena, The girls looked at The Angels and their Parents, they knew it was Felicity's magic, they ran to the park, We need to help Krystal tomorrow! said Kirsty, all right, said Rachel. The End And that was the End of the story, hope you guys enjoyed this story, Please comment down below (if you like this story or not) and if you like this, you'll like: Krystal the Korea Fairy